


An Idiot in Demon's Clothing

by Septictrash247



Series: Tales From The Alabaster Table [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti's not Anti, Anti's pissed, Anti's sick, Arguing, Aura - Freeform, Aura kinks, Awkward Flirting, Body Horror, Comfort, Dark has issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hollow's a trouble making weeb, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leave Dark alone, Light BDSM, M/M, Meeting Room drama, Roasting, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Sickfic, Talks of auras, The Egos will kill me, Threats, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wilford has issues, Wilford's a mama bear and will fight you, because i think there should be one by this point, everyone has issuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Something’s… Really off about Anti but no one can quite tell why or what before things go from zero to a hundred.





	An Idiot in Demon's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOF. This wasn't supposed to be so long but here it is! A quick little idea I had, and an excuse to shove Hollow!Felix in something. More of Dark being uncomfortable, yeah!

“As you all know it is imperative to note that an emotional turn around such as this,” Dark stated matter of factly as he paced in short strides at the head of the long alabaster table. Seated amongst him was the usual line up this time. There to his right; Host, Dr. Iplier, and Silver Shepherd. To his Left; Google, Ed Edgar, and Bim Trimmer. There directly opposite from him was Wilford Warfstache, perfectly cocky and not really listening as always, as he went through the playlist in his head. Dark continued. “That even though that it is not in our function to do this- cue one.. Mr. Fischbach.. -we must actually recognize the successes we have achieved.” This new self help shtick was Dark’s way of controlling the egos, but very positively- well, as best as he could considering what he was. He made a commendable effort of trying though, and he seemed genuinely concerned for everyone else’s well-being. But most would agree that he was working up his paranoia, along with his self fulfilled prophecy for failure. There wasn’t any reason for him to worry about everyone’s general mood, especially when he came across the way he did. Tall, gloomy, imposing. Not really a comforting figure. But still, he was one of the bosses. If he wanted to talk about this kind of thing then so be it, it wasn’t like anyone else was listening anyway. Most of the egos just either tuned out or fiddled with their phones whenever Dark wasn’t looking.

“Of course I think it’s most important to observe negative, yet constructive criticism and take that into account. Maybe Mark would actually benefit a little from being humble instead of parading around in his arrogance, Bim..”

“Oh, that is such a bullshit cheap shot and you know it! Just because I have the balls to celebrate **_my_ ** talents instead of shelving them away-”

It was then that the trend of interrupting and insulting each other worked its way into their façade of serenity. Like a maggot, wriggling it’s way in upon a fresh cadaver. “They’re all **_our_ ** talents Bim,” Host interjected. “I mean really, you just so happen to have an elaborate construct of delusions of grandeur to convince yourself that, what? You’re just suddenly more imperative than us, just because you are the sole ambassador of singing? You are so doltish in your self preserved image of perfection that it’s actually quite sad.” Bim flushed and barked back, perfect teeth grinding against one another.

“Really? You’re one to talk, acting like you’re smarter than everyone else because you _googled-”_

Google piped up, snapping his hooded gaze in Bim’s direction. “Do not use my title as a derogatory term for laziness.” But Bim continued on, not really paying attention to what the android had said. “-fancy sounding words, and wrote a half-assed ambiguous speech about, _‘what does it mean when a rose loses it’s fucking petals’_ ?! You’re not better because you _fake_ your smarts, I actually have potential and I worked my ass off to-”

Host lowered his head and his jaw loosen, in order to unhinge any tight muscle. Bim felt a hard constricting pressure in his head as he spouted out the rest of his words on autopilot.

“-sleep with everyone and everything, contracting many various STDS as I was about steam rolled by massive amounts of huge cock- HOST!”

The author in accusation just quirked a tiny and proud smile as Bim slammed his hands over his mouth, blushing quite fiercely. “Guys guys please,” Dr. Iplier tried to calm the two down, his gentle tone seeping through as best as he could. “There’s not point in arguing. Bim, you’re.. Kind of an asshole, yes. But Host he’s right, there’s no reason to just discredit what he’s good at.” Ed coughed obnoxiously loud into his fist and mumble through it, pretending to be discreet. “If ya’ll wanna brush off someone, brush off Mr. Silver underwear. What does he even offer to the table?” Silver bristled at the insult and removed his pull over mask in furry, and so he could be understood better. “I was here before you! What makes you so great compared to me?” And thus, they all continued to bicker, insult, and threaten one another. It was a shame that Mark had such a self destructive personality. Dark furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose, promptly sighing. Warfstache was smiling throughout the whole thing, until his smile transpired from a snicker, into full on laughter that rang out above all of the shouting. “You have no reason to be so disappointed Dark. YOU knew what you were getting yourself into by starting it.” He chuckled as the Iplier’s heated gazes turned back to Dark. Dark went to open his mouth and object to the accusation, but was promptly stopped by a pair of thinner, paler arms wrapping themselves around his waist. A purr rang against his ear. “Seems like I didn’ miss a thing~” A very.. Irish voice teased. The shade turned, startled by the unexpected visitor and the forced upon physical contact. “A-Anti!? I didn’t even, how-” The demon chuckled and swerved around the head of the Iplier’s and practically glided around the table, ignoring Dark’s rambling. How was it that he didn’t even hear him coming? Anti usually had a stronger presence than that. “Nice te see that all of ye are jus’ as obnoxiously loud as ever. Hey Warfy~” He said as he dared to ruffle the pink ego’s hair. Wilford tore himself away. “Who said you could ever touch me, imp?” His pink eyes narrowing, only causing the younger to break out into a wide grin.

It was very rare that Wilford was ever made angry or genuinely upset, but it was a known fact that he didn’t like Anti. At all. But the strangest thing was, that the feeling was mutual. Anti never played around with him, never wanted to be near him. ‘Warfy?~’ what was even up with that? The demon just smiled widely, his dull eyes shining with mischief. “That anyway te treat lil’ ole me?” Wil grumbled, his right hand drifted towards his back pocket, palming his pistol that he always brought with him. “I’ll treat you with a bullet to the head if that’s what you want…” He muttered. Anti only cackled and slithered in his shadow form across the table, making his way back to Dark. “Oh..” He hummed as his translucent form twirled like fog around Dark’s solid mass. It felt as if he was casually feeling the dark shade up, as well as scanning over his body. It made the poor rigid man shudder with disgust, his skin prickling with goosebumps. “How I’ve missed listenin’ in on all yer pety arguments n’ self imposed bullshite. It’s so funny, watchin’ you assholes try and try and try. Only te get nowhere but worse, I can feel all of yer negativity, it’s d̷el͘i̕͟͡c̷i͘o̕͞u̸̡s͠~.” The demon chuckled once more. His voice disjointed and bouncing off the walls. Steadily, each ego felt more fatigued than usual, practically empty and apathetic. Anti’s words and power seeping into their minds and feeding off of their energy. Dark growled, seeing his flock agitated. “You have a lot of nerve-” But the irishmen didn’t let him finish. Instead he materialised in front of Dark, his chest pressed firmly against him. Normally this would be a gesture of sizing him up- which was pointless considering they were roughly about the same size -but Anti’s eyes were hooded, glazed over with something… Something dangerous in Dark’s opinion. “‘Sides.” He interrupted. His thin, pale fingers ghosted over Dark’s chest, making the shade snap his gaze down to the warning of physical contact. Not quite touching him, but he could feel the heat from Anti's hands, and it was a little too close for comfort. “I ain’t hear te insult them, m’ here fer this, **_l̨̨u̡̢s̕çi͞o̸̵ų҉s̡͞_ **body~.” He cooed. This was very out of the ordinary for Anti, he wasn’t quite the flirtatious type, and he always found the idea of being paired with Dark disgusting, or at least he was very adamant to showing his interest whether friendly or otherwise. But Dark wasn’t paying attention to that, he was paying attention to the alarm bells ringing in his head. Those words sent a cold shiver down his spine and he backed up startled by this.

As he expected the younger to follow his movements, the younger only stopped and his inky form dislocated and morphed, muscles twisting and expanding as his shape shifted in an almost perfect copy of Dark. Anti’s voice was even perfectly mickied to his own pitch, and based tone. But there was something jarring about the fact that the copy had an eerie smile and bright blue- Wait, silver eyes?

“Oh I forgot, you only have eyes for yourself right?” The copy said as he once again invaded Dark’s personal space by leaning up against his chest, and Dark grimaced in disgusted with a low growl. “OOOoo!~ am I getting too close for comfort? Am I pushing your buttons? Should I take them off..?” His own face mirrored back at him a smirk and a quick lick up his bottom lip as the fingers trailed to the others suit jacket. The original bristled, a steadied tinted blush coming over his face. He did not want to see that. Not at all. So he shoved the other away forcefully. This only made the other shift back into his regular thin and pale form with echoing, and disjointed giggles of mockery. “Knock it off! What the hell has gotten into you? Are you drunk?” Dark questioned, his shoulders hunched as he attempted to guard himself. “It’s not about what’s gotten inte me,” Anti smirked and once again gilded behind him. “It’s about what isn’t in me~.. C’mon Darky ye’ve been away fer so long, why don’ jus’ put this on hold and maybe we can fool around a bit..” The demon chuckled as Dark once again felt his hair stand on end and his pulse quicken. What the hell was he even talking about? It was one thing to tease him, that much he was used to. But Anti’s behavior was never like this, and he would never insinuate them.. Oh god. Out of panicked the head ego stumbled back around, but just in time for Anti to catch him by his tie. Tugging it gently towards him. “Don’t you dare!” Dark protested, he even felt his form flicker and his eyes flash in warning. His mind echoed with deep and venomess voice, all surrounding him, and cooing gently at how handsome he was. That he was their perfect little doll. How they intended to use him. His alarm was ringing loudly that he was in huge danger and his vision began to blur.

“I think you better let go of him. Unless you want your brains splatter across the wall…”

He never thought he’d ever say this. But thank god Wilford had interviewed. He held his pistol straight to the demon’s temple. Anti kept his gaze forward, his smirk falling. But he calmly released Dark’s tie and allowed said man to back up and let out a few shaky breaths that he wasn’t even aware that he was holding in. He wasn’t sure what the other Iplier’s had just witnessed, but he had hope that he played that response more calmly than he felt. “Now.” Warfstache stated quite dryly as he cocked his gold little pistol. “How about you just scandal along hmm?” Anti’s gaze shifted to a glance at Wil, his expression not really changing. At that’s when Dark really thought about what had transpired. Anti seemed really off today, nevermind the attitude change, but something about his appearance spoke to Dark.  


Spoke of something strange.  
  
Anti’s aura wasn’t as strong or as prominent as it usually was. In fact, it’s almost as if it didn’t exists. Even if he tried to hide it often, it was always at least present. The aura of Anti was like a thick black fog, with the underling tingle of electricity with the smell of ozone. It fluctuated with his mood, and when it got very out of hand, it became thicker, not unlike Dark’s own where it seemed to drain heat from the room and anyone else's body temperature. Causing however was near Dark to suffocate. But Anti’s, it literally felt like drowning in despair. But that, that wasn’t sensed anywhere. Not like earlier when it only mildly brought down everyone’s mood, this wasn’t him.. In fact, now that Dark was paying attention this time, Anti seemed.. Way too healthy looking as well. His skin glowed with life with a fresh flush added to his cheeks; his body wasn’t as skinny anymore, and his eyes.. They seemed very… No, they weren’t their normal, baby blue. The baby blues that Anti himself prided, the one thing that kept him from being too different from the others. No, he hadn’t had been mistaken before. They were in fact.. Silver. Dark’s own obsidian eyes narrowed inquisitively at that. No it couldn’t be, he would never- Dark would have to test his theory further if he wanted a straight answer.   
  
Wilford was just about to shoot the offender away, which Dark was actually appreciative of. But still, he needed to check one little thing. So before Wil could shoot the demon away, Dark rose his hand and spoke out calmly. “That won’t be necessary Wil.” Wil, as well as the others, looked too Dark like he suddenly walked in wearing shorts and speaking like.. Well, Bing. The pink eyed ego wasn’t one for being surprised, but this was just.. Puzzling. His furrowed his brow and looked between him, and the other surprised demon. “But Dark you were just-“ His plea was only met with another firm hand raise, the shade still spoke calmly. “No no.. Clearly I was mistaken.” Closing his eyes before opening them slowly, his gaze then soften. Those black orbs then trained on Anti, the demon wasn’t quite sure how to feel about such an intense gaze. Having those soulless, and heavy eyes, pooling into his very being.

It only got weirder.

Dark then slowly, smirked slightly as a playful glint glimmered in those bottomless, inked circles. Which, was definitely not normal. The shade just hummed deeply as he reached over and tugged upon the collar of Anti’s shirt much like he tried to do to him earlier. In one swift motion, he dragged the Irish demon down and pinned him onto the table. The younger gasped suddenly when his back hit the hard surface and looked up with wide eyes. The imposing shade took his free hand, and with careful movements from dexterous fingers, trailed over Anti’s thigh and carefully wrapped his hand around the back of it. Gently, he placed Anti’s slender leg around his hip and moved down to place their chests together, fitting smoothly. Anti paled and just looked up blankly with no idea what the hell was happening. All the other Ipliers who had showed up today just….. Stared in awe. I mean, what the hell was going on with these two? Were they... About to fuck in front of them? Even Wilford, the one with no sense of mood, and was practically omnipotent, just stood there flabbergasted and blinked rapidly, not knowing if what he was seeing was actually happening right before him. That was also a tricky thing to try and guess everyday wasn’t it. “I-I... Mistaken? Wha-” Anti more or less dumbly started to sputter out. Then, there was a low rumble that emanated from the leader, like a tiger toying with its prey. The sound of Dark’s voice was so surreal that it pulled them further into the situation.   
  
“Of course my dear, I hope you can forgive my negligence. I have been... Preoccupied, but I’ll always make the time for you, just like you wanted.”   
  
He practically purred. Which, was also not normal. The demon, currently pinned onto the table, splayed out in front of everyone, just opened his mouth partially as his eyes widened more. “W-what?” He repeated. Suddenly, he caved on himself, skin flushing brightly as he began to sweat. Dark noticed this little minor detail and smirked wickedly. That was when Eric started up, “Um.. S-should we excuse ourselves Dark?..” he said as he bit his lip timidly, definitely averting his gaze in uncomfortable embarrassment. Dark just waved him off as he replied casually, as if he wasn’t about to openly fuck someone on his table. “No, please stay. This won’t take long.” His gaze turned slowly back to the demon as his eyes crinkled in sinister fondness, Anti gulped. Dark only continued his creep vibe once he leaned forward, voice still loud enough for everyone to hear. Their noses now were barely touching, the bangs upon Dark’s face were almost ticking Anti’s cheek. “Hmm? What do you think Anti?” He asked. His lips caressing that name with great care. That purr still following him as it promised.. Diabolical intentions.   
  
“Should I mayhap just.. Open you up? Debauch you, the way I know you love? Right. In front. Of everyone?”   
  
Anti flushed harder, the tips of his ears growing pink as he clamped his mouth shut. He said nothing as his body trembled, the rest of the assembly averted their gaze with shy and awkward glances. Dark waited. Waited for some kind of witty retort, some kind of outraged curse. Something. But Anti was stunned into silence. Which, was the last bit of evidence he needed, because Anti always.. Always, had the last word.   
  
Dark’s entire face reverted back to its stone like expression. He pulled away, still keeping his fist balled underneath the black shirt. He snapped his fingers as he usually did when giving a command and pointed at the awestruck demon. “Hollow. Get out of him.” Those silver eyes grew wide, as the demon stuttered out their surprise. “Wh-what are talking about? Dark I-“His accent dropped. Well- more or less turned.. Swedish. Dark was not amused and growled. “Out. Right fucking now.” Everyone in the room just blinked in confusion. But, the demon’s surprise melted away to a stern glare and huffed. He swatted Dark’s fist away and stood slowly. He exhales and his eyes snapped to Dark once more. “You couldn't just let me have a bit of fun, could you.” He said bitterly. Dark was not amused, but waited patiently, arms crossing over his broad chest. Anti sighed again, closed his eyes, and then his skin began to split in half. The scene was wildly disturbing that Eric nearly threw up. Dark wasn’t fazed, and instead he just watched contently as Anti’s body, returning to its normal form, was dropped from the figure that stood out of it. Dark quickly reached forward and carefully held Anti’s unconscious form in his arms. His skin was back to being sickly pale, dark circles around his eyes, and his aura- though small currently -fluctuated with that same electricity he had come to be acquainted with. The shade looked up at the person who stepped out of his live custom, and wasn’t at all surprised to be met with a forced, stitched smile.   
  
It was Felix’s shade. The body snatcher, graffiti artist, king of greed, and total weeb. Hollow Felix. Everyone’s expression turned from anxious to astound as they watch the albino blonde fiddle with his pockets and pulled out an anime medical mask, one with a little tongue sticking out. How fitting. Dark just kept a stern glare on him as he carefully placed Anti’s unconscious body in his chair as Hollow slipped his mask on. To hid the stitched scars on his otherwise handsome face. His voice was much like Felix, when he spoke with dry sarcasm, expect there was no humor to his words, only empty apathy. “I was hoping I was gunna get away with it. But oh well right?” He said shrugging. The corner of Dark’s mouth twitched into an almost sneer. God he hated this hypocritical slacker.   
  
Let me back up here.   
  


Who exactly was Hollow? Well, Hollow, or this washed out version of Felix, was the manifestation of Felix’s own ego, much like what Dark was to Mark. You see, what Dark and Hollow were, were shades, almost mirror copies of their original selves, but with all of the good qualities taken away. So whereas Mark was humble, kind, and self-aware of his own actions. Dark was left with Mark’s bad traits; manipulative, self-motivated, and very quick to rage. However, since there were so many Ipliers- and thus so many evenly spread out bits of Mark’s personality -he was a lot more stable than most, and held key important factors that Mark needed in his life. Like; motivation, keeping busy, being focused.   
  
It was like that with Hollow too, but in place was; stubbornness, fear of rejection, and stress. His common often goal was to shut Felix off from his friends and loved ones to avoid any more pain. Because anyone could see that Felix caused himself problems, but he hated when his self-destruction affected his friends. But despite Felix getting too full of himself sometimes, he was a humbled individual and hated arrogance if it was taken seriously. Hollow was the opposite, in which he has no regards of how he behaved around others and was a huge hypocrite. He often picked fights with Dark, for looking like a bureaucrat. Hollow however, craved attention and was easily shattered by criticism. Even though Felix took pride in being himself and making others laugh, he's always quick to play big brother to anyone who needed help. Jack knew this, and so did Mark. It was because of this selflessness that caused hollow to be so stressed. Even though both of their intentions came from good places, Hollows methods of keeping Felix isolated to keep him safe from the pain of disappointing others was not practical. As well as is too much for him to handle. Hollow was selfish and always ends up playing upon Felix’s neutrality often by never getting involved in conflicts. But if you were to ask him, he supported Felix’s right to make himself happy but not at the cost of others. The story with his scars? He wears his mask and had stitched a smile on his face to show to the public that he's happy when actually he's empty and emotionally drained. But Hollow doesn't hate Felix, at least not as much as he appeared to. He only wanted to protect his best interests, even if it means isolation. Dark could understand that, he respected him. But with a personality like Hollow’s, verses Dark’s own motivations and- shamefully admitted -arrogant personality, it caused them to clash heads very often.   
  
So no. These two got on worse than Dark and Anti. At least Anti could be tolerable when he wanted to, and had humility. Hollow was just... He was just.. Not friendly and such an emotional drama queen. Say what you want about Felix, but Hollow was definitely worse. At least Felix was humble and genuinely sweet off camera. But the pompous, drama starting character he played on camera, that was Hollow all the time, every single minute of the day. If you were asking Dark at least.   


Dark tried to keep his tone calm and steady as he straightened and smoothed out his jacket. “Not that this- is not a welcomed surprise, but. Why on earth did you steal Anti’s body and try to humiliate me?” He questioned with a flip of his hair. Hollow rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands going into the pockets of his jacket. “Because. I was bored and wanted to mess with ya. Oh and I hate you.” He answered causally, a grin heard in his tone. Dark just grunted. “How’d’cha know it was me anyway? I thought I pulled it off perfectly.” With another big huff and stepping back in two powerful strides, Dark answered coldly.  
  
“I’m more than acquainted with Anti to know what’s normal and what isn’t. A key factor, you didn’t change eye color, and everyone knows that Sean doesn’t sweat. Leave.”   
  
He said suddenly. “I don’t have time to deal with children.” Hollow snorted, leaning back onto the large table to straighten out his legs, and crossed his ankles together. He raised an eyebrow as he pointed to himself, “Same age.” Dark, in response only crossed his arms.   
  
“You sure as hell don’t act like it. And, technically. I’m older by four months.”   
  
“Big deal. Oh wait, I guess a little insignificant detail like that would be to his high and mighty, self-important, arrogant-”   
  
“Where do you get off calling ME arrogant?! Checked in a mirror lately, you hypocrite. Go back to slumming it out in your god forsaken hovel that you call a home and get out of here.”   
  
“Oh, sorry we can’t all be blessed to stay up here like you fucking can. You know, not all of us can buy our way to the top, or worse. By murdering our way there.”   
  
Dark’s nostrils flared and his eyes flickered a blinding white for a moment. His pallet turning grey for a brief moment as his frame, as well as his aura, flashed. The other Ipliers in the room tensed once more, but Hollow didn’t even bat an eye. “Don’t.. You.. Dare talk about me, like you know me.” He threatened. Hollow snorted again, his shoulders bounced only slightly as he let out a silent laugh.   
  
“Gunna spellbound me with cher sob story? I bet it’ll only make me pity you even more.”   
  
“You-”   
  
A sound- more like a grunt if anything -stirred, drawing the other’s attention from the two shade’s feud to the demon that was now regaining consciousness. “Wh.. Where te fouk..” Anti stuttered as he rubbed his head gingerly. Dark couldn’t imagine what kind of strain body snatching would do to a person- or, demon -but it sure looked like Anti was too worn out. That was, until the demon’s blue eyes looked between Dark and landed on Hollow. The younger growled, with an accusing hiss in the washed out shade’s direction. “YOU!” Hollow only seemed, slightly wary of his presence, shown in a motion of making his body smaller. “Oh.. Hej Anti.” He greeted softly. Anti practically bolted from the chair and gripped the swed’s shirt in two tightly drawn fist. Even though Hollow was only relatively average height, he still was taller than Dark by and inch, and Anti by two. So the demon had to straighten up a lot, while tugging the reclusive otaku down. “You mother fuckin’ gobshite cock suckin’ bitch ass lil’ spit rag!” Ah, there was the fire that Anti had been missing all day. Boy did Dark not miss it. Judging by the fact that Hollow was grimacing from the volume that was being blasted into his face, he could tell he didn’t miss it either. “Nice to see you again.” He stated calmly. Anti was in no mood to joke around today. His voice, now only came out in a very harsh growl out of his already scratchy throat. His own form glitches, jolting every other which way as his own black aura curled around the room. “I’m gunna kill you! I̧ ͘W̸IL҉L̵ ͢G̛U͢T̵ ҉Y͟O̶U͜ LIKE A͢ T̷E P͝IG̨ Y͡O̧U̕ ARE͝ N’̵ RI̵P͞ O͏U͟T͘ ͟YȨR ͞EYES҉!̧” Dark didn’t really want to start a fight today. He was still recovering from the last time Anti made a surprise visit over. He wanted to solve this diplomatically. So, he pulled the demon back by the back of his shirt like a wet angry cat.   
  
“Anti I have this under control now just relax and-“   
  
“Let me at this bulge licker! I will have my goddamn revenge all p͞a̡i̵̴nf͞ul͟͝ ̷̶̷a҉̶n̸d̸͏ s͠l̢͟o̴͠w̵̷͝!”   
  
Anti thrashed as he tried to land a hit onto Hollow, and this scene would’ve been comical. It really would have as it reminded everyone of Marvin’s rage towards Bim. But Anti’s anger wasn’t like Marvin’s, he would probably kill someone and not even care. It didn’t help things a bit when the swed only brushed off the wrinkles in the front of his jacket as jeered. “Oh yeah? Yer boyfriend gunna help?” Anti’s eyes weren’t blue anymore. Instead they reflected a bottomless rage that radiated a dark and endless furry. The comment even made Dark flicker a little bit too. “B̷͞O̢̡͡Y̴̸̛͘F̡͘͠R̛͢҉̵͘I͝҉̵͟E̸͡͡Ņ̵͜͏D͘͜͡?! That’s focking it!” Anti shrieked with unwavering anger, and his own instability made Dark flinch at the shock it brought to the hand that was currently the only thing anchoring the antagonistic demon back. Anti took the chance and snarled, but Dark was much faster, and moved with inhuman strides. Like a flickering light was tied to his own form. Most would consider it suicide to step in front of an enraged demon, but Dark wasn’t intimidated by this. Still, he held himself with surprisingly calm serenity. He stepped in front of Anti and snapped his fingers in front of his face to garner his attention. He held Anti’s surprised gaze with his eyes and they flashed a blinding white. “That’s enough.” Dark murmured. “Now, freeze.” The demon’s body flinched with effort and strained to fight the command but Dark was ultimately more powerful when up against Anti in his current state. So the demon’s eyes glazed over with that same hypnotizing blank canvas of pure white and froze in place. Normally, it was a lot harder to pull a trick like this off with a being that was much more complex than mindless feeders or even people. But with Anti being so emotional, he let his guard down. Dark sighed, releasing the huge weight that a power like that came with. It never was easy when Anti was around. The shade then turned back to Hollow who had wide eyes in amazement and shock. He was about to say something stupid- Dark could feel it -so he held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks.   
  
“Do you want the same treatment? I don’t have time to play games, I’m busy. Now, I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. Go home, before I decide to not be so lenient.”   
  
Hollow seemed to contemplate this for a moment. His silver eyes glued to the ground and he shifted nervously. Coward. Dark tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as the seconds turned into minutes. Hollow’s shoulders sagged and he stepped passed Dark from his little spot at the table. With a tiny wink, he vanished. Dark shuddered and flopped down on his pedestal at the head of the table. His throne amongst his underlings, and one that was his superior. After a few minutes had passed and Dark felt himself begin to settle down his discontent, the timid doctor Iplier cleared his throat and raised his hand hesitantly. “Uh.. Dark what about-” Dark cut him off and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. Black bangs sweeping down over his eyes like creeping shadows amongst a calm field. “All of you… I want you to know something.. I. Don’t. Beg. But I implore you, no. I plead to you- can I please just.. Just get this done?” The others bit their lips or rubbed their necks. It was a little hard to resist a genuine plead like that, especially from Dark. So, they obliged him.   
  


When the meeting was halfway concluded, Wilford couldn’t really keep his thoughts to himself anymore, and grew tired of having his eyes trail over that miserable creature that was, a frozen Anti. When Host went about his round, Wil cleared his throat obnoxiously loud and kicked his feet up on the table. Dark glared but it held no real weight. “I hate to be, you know, a real Kilimanjaro of fun. Progress, or whatever it is-” Host furrowed his brow and whispered out to his brothers, “What the fuck, Kilimanjaro of fun?” Wil just continued to talk. “But we still need to do something about, that.” He held no subtlety in his disdain as he waved in Anti’s direction. Dark honestly had completely forgotten about him. Oops. He looked back at the frozen figure and sighed gently. “Right..” He tensed his shoulders and rolled his neck as he stood up and faced him. He tugged tightly on his suit jacket collar once more before snapping his fingers.  
  
Anti awoke, his eyes blinking back hazy white spots from his eyes. His head felt clouded and heavy as he went to rub his temples, the world coming back to him. “W-wha- huh?” He questioned eloquently. He looked around and then blinked hard as his vision zeroed in on an imposing black figure right in front of him. Dark’s face became clear, he was obviously disinterested. And then what happened came back into Anti’s mind like a tidal wave. Truth be told, he probably wouldn’t even be this mad if he wasn’t feeling so horrible. His mind had been fucked with twice today and Dark was the first person he saw, so.. He punched him.   
  
Hard.   
  
Dark wiped the blood from his face slowly. Anti growled and bared his teeth, and Dark snapped his gaze, his aura convulsing. Their two different and toxic emanations swirled, clashed, and intertwined with one another. Everyone in the room felt it, their power. It was a suffocating cold, tingling with fog and electricity that made the unfortunate occupant’s teeth inch and their skin crawl. Dark spoke lowly, “You. Do not, get to live after that.” Anti hissed and his eyes switched to black as his back arched like a feral cat, stance ready for a fight. “C’mon. Come at me. You don’ have te gu-” The atmosphere immediately switched back to normal as soon as Anti let out a sneeze. And then another, another.. And another. Five consecutive squeak like sneezes. After that, it was a coughing fit, and not a dry cough either. It looked like it physically hurt to back all that phlegm and spit, which in turn choked him.. Which, made him cough... Harder. Dark was, taken aback by this. He also wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation, he was just wide eyed with confusion. When Anti finally stopped, his face was flushed and he gasped harshly. His head was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and he stumbled back. Much to his and Dark’s surprise, Eric Iplier was there to catch him. “Whoa there.” He said gently, and reached a hand up to touch his forehead. Anti bristled and felt himself flinch at having hands on him, and went to thrash immediately. But Eric held him securely, back flushed against his chest as he pressed his hand to the demon’s forehead. He nodded to himself and hummed thoughtfully. Dark tilted his head, “Eric..?” He replied.   
  
“Fever, and it looks like a pretty bad one too. I can’t imagine how much stress you’ve put your body through, and I bet multiple possession didn’t help.”   
  
“Eric...” Said Bim. “Stop talking. You’re making it worse.” Eric pouted, and Wil chimed in. “So? What does that mean?” While the doctor went to say that Anti looks like he was in the sixth hour stage of a fever. Anti’s body was flushed and it wouldn’t be long before his temperature would drop suddenly. As he was explaining this however, Dark’s eyes began to.. Soften as they trailed over the Irishman's tired and heated face. Anti’s eyes met his and he flinched again, seeing how Dark was stalking closer. “Dark..?” Wil said as he stood and leaned over the table to try and peer around to see the other’s face from across the room. Dark lifted Anti’s chin up slowly and the demon gulped, he tried to flinch but he was pinned between two broad chested men. Honestly, Anti wasn’t sure how this kept happening to him. “D-don’-” He gasped when he felt Dark’s cool hand trail over the pulse in his neck, and put gentle pressure to it. It felt really nice against his overly heated skin, especially since he couldn’t sweat the heat out. But this was still a bit unnerving, Dark was just… Watching. Their eyes met again and Anti licked his lips nervously. The feeling between them shifted, the mood was softer, and dare he think it? Dark looked a little concern for him? But that feeling slowly ebbed away when those black orbs looked over to the doctor holding him. The shad cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back and straightened.   
  
“Eric’s not being over dramatic-”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“He definitely is ill. Which.. Explains why Hollow over took you so easily.”   
  
“Wh- Easy? I fought that arse fer hours! I put up a damn good fight. So what if he caught me off guard? Ain’t like I didn’ fookin’ try.”   
  
“Regardless... I doubt your body is feeling too good after my command either.”   
  
“Whose fault is that?”   
  
“You’re staying.”   
  
The general consensus between the assembly, and Anti- excluding Dark and Eric - was a collective, “HUH?” or, “Nani?!” in Wil’s case. Said candied eyed ego stood up quickly and strolled over to Dark and placed a hand on his shoulder to steer him away. Eric just continued to cradle a shock stricken demon in his grasp. Eric, was the most polite out of them but also the friendliest. It made sense that he really didn’t fear getting close to Anti. And after seeing the poor creature in constant states of having been near death or seriously injured constantly, he was the doctor Anti tended to trust. He wasn’t really sure what Schneep had done to invoke such hostile mistrust in Anti- or even the eccentric doctor himself whenever the demon was brought up in his company -but Eric was essentially the only other person that the poor thing came to in his hour of need. They both watched as Wil and Dark had their own conversation.   
  
“Dark. Whoa. Whoa. Time out. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on. Hold it. Whoa…. Are you outta your goddamn mind? I thought better of you than to invite such an unsightly character into our, company of well-mannered kin.”   
  
Dark gave a ‘Bitch-you-serious?’ expression. Because if there was one thing the Ipliers weren’t, it was well mannered. Well; Eric, Jim I, himself on occasion, and maybe Google with Chase around. But the rest? Nah. But Dark disregarded it with a wave of his hand. “He’s exhausted. There’s no way he could leave, even if he wanted to.” Wilford narrowed his eyes and pouted with skeptically. “Are you.. Are you genuinely worried for him?” He drawled out his sentence with an accusing tone, Dark stumbled over his words as a quick blush started to spread at the double meaning of what Warfstache was insinuating. “W-Wil, honestly. Stop. It’s just-” He glanced back over at the younger. Said demon looked up at him like he was expecting something. Something hopeful. Dark sighed and knew he’d only make things worse by lying, especially since this topic- his relationship with Anti -was a complicated matter and would only bite in the ass later.   
  
“Yes.. I am. I know where he comes from and if I send him back there the way he is now… It’d be inhuman of me to do so.”   
  
“Last time I checked, he wasn’t... Exactly human.”   
  
Dark spoke through gritted teeth, as he ran his fingers through his bangs, clearly exasperated with what he wanted to say, or how to say it. He was usually so careful with his words, but once again, the subject on what exactly Anti was to him- was a convoluted topic that eluded his cognizant focus at any given moment. Sometimes, he really despised him. Other times, things were... Friendly,- for lack of a better word -but he wouldn’t say they were friends. However, he did know enough about him that he wasn’t an acquaintance. They both fought, they both argued, but they also could have meaningful conversations. They could find comfort in one another because they held respect and empathy towards their similar situations. “Look, I’m at least trying to exercise my strength with merciful diplomacy here. If I didn’t, then I’m truly no better than you know who.” Warstahce didn’t look at all convinced, and placed his hands on his hips raising an eyebrow. With a defeated sigh, Dark leaned in and spoke quietly. “We trust each other.” He muttered finally. Wil blinked back in awe as that apparently was the right way of phrasing things to him. He broke into a soft smile as he too sighed in defeat. “Dark..” Placing a hand on top of his shoulder. “You’re a real stand up dynamo.” Dark’s face scrunched up with blanked scrutiny. “Thanks..?” Wil turned to the others, arms open wide. “The demon is staying!” Anti rolled his eyes and huffed dryly.   
  
“Do ye hafta phrase it that way?”   
  
“Everyone be courteous and kind. He’ll rest upon the couch. Let’s all try to give the poor thing his space.”   
  
Dark just patted his shoulder as well as shaking his head in dismissal- uttering a quick, “Now you’re just being condescending.” Before walking over to the younger. Eric let go of Anti carefully but hovered around him just in case as Dark approached once more. His tone softer, but still firm as he coordinated the two others outside into the waiting room. “You heard him, you’re sleeping on the couch. If you’re still not feeling any better by the time I’m finished, you can.. Well, you already have a room set up with me… In case you feel inclined to come back that is.” Anti’s throat was stuffy, as well as his nose, so his snort of defiance came out as a pitiful whistle. “I won’ need it. Ye already used up all yer kindness points today by doin’ that fer me.” Anti glanced up at Dark, his poise was more relaxed and his dull eyes sparkled with humor. A tiny spark that remind Dark that at the end of the day, Jack’s personality- no matter how twisted and wrapped it was in Anti’s form -was still in there somewhere, and in turn, deep down he knew that Anti had to be a good person at heart. He didn’t dwell on the thought for long however.   
  
“Doing what?”   
  
“Not everyone… No.. No one would ever consider, nor fight te lemme stay in their company. You surprised me. Considerin’ that you were bein’ a total dick earlier.”   
  
“Hollow does manage to get me on edge more than usual, I will admit. But if you saw what he did while he was you, you’d understand.”   
  
“Gross, I don’ wanna know, that guy already has a hard enough time tryin’ te understand what te hell personal space even is. God he’s such a creep.”

Dark hummed in agreement, though he could probably argue that out of all their shaded peers, the creepiest title would’ve probably gone to Yandere Dan or Mad Cry. In his respected opinion. A comfortable silence fell over them. Then Anti bit his lip. “....Um, how’s yer face?” He asked gently. To which Dark rose an eyebrow.  
  
“My face?..”   
  
“Yeah.. When I.. I jus’ you know.. Yer te first person I saw n’ I jus’.. Yeah.. So...”   
  
Dark smirked in good humor. It was genuinely amusing whenever Anti actually tried to apologize, or thank someone. He couldn’t blame him, it was difficult for Dark too. But boy, Anti could’ve at least tried to cover it up by lying. Perhaps it was another example of Jack’s own honesty shining through. Anti just couldn’t bring himself to be dishonest about anything, especially with how he felt. Maybe that’s what kept Dark coming back to his defiance. Despite his pitiful attempts at apologizing, he shook his head and hummed out a quick chuckle. “I know what you mean. Don’t strain yourself.” Anti scoffed and bumped his shoulder, still, he too chuckled nonetheless in response. “Yer te one who looks strained Darky. But, yeah. Thanks is what I meant, hardass.” Classic Anti, always up to get the last word in. Even when stricken with a fierce fever.

  


Throughout the meeting Dark- and Wilford, of course -managed to catch himself as he kept looking back at Anti’s sleeping form just beyond the glass walls of the meeting room’s entrance. As time seemed to drag on and normality once again took up residence, he saw the little demon go from a tiny, twitching, guard ball. To relaxing his shoulders and finally allowing himself to drift off into the R.E.M sleep cycle. His breathing coming out in soft snores, proving how deep his sleep really was. That also could’ve been the side effects of the cold pills Eric had given him when Anti was settling himself on the couch. Dark predicted that it had been awhile since Anti had had a safe place to sleep, and it was sort of flattering that the demon felt comfortable enough to allow himself to drop his guard around his companions, as well as himself. If he were the sentimental type, he would’ve probably suggested that Anti would be a welcomed and belonged member of the Ipliers. But, alas, Anti wasn’t a facet of Mark. Still, he supposed he’d be complacent to him, should the demon ever need a safe place to stay. That is, if he didn’t bring any body snatchers next time. After all, you just couldn’t beat the original.


End file.
